


Teeth Marks

by MintIceTea



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She eats in her sleep. No surprise there. Neuro gets his revenge. That also is not a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth Marks

Neuro finds that sleeping beside her in her bed, hand curled around her throat, is a torture much sweeter than drooling acid from ceiling. The few times he has (accidentally) succumbed to sleep beside her he wakes with her gnawing on his shoulder; smiling in her dreams with her arm about his waist.

Her blunt human teeth won’t mark him, but he enjoys retaliating anyway. She wakes with a scream, wrenching her arm from his sharp fangs. Confused and with blood blossoming on her sleeve she demands “what was that for?!”

He just smiles. Teasingly, but dangerously playful. “Love bites.”

**Author's Note:**

> An old one of mine. Orginal on ff.net, revamped for tumblr then posted here.


End file.
